Waking Up In Vegas
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: What if in a drunken whirlwind she'd married the wrong friend? -Starts as FM Radio, ends up as a Dantana
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Summary: Why are these lights so bright? Did we get hitched last night? Dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother, cause now we're partners in crime... -Katy Perry (Starts as FM Radio, ends up as a Dantana. Trust me)**

**A/N: Rachel planted this little seed in my head like a few days ago, I hope she doesn't mind me running with it.**

**Dedication: The beef-ef, Rach. And thanks to Synnove for the beta-ing.**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own them, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas ;)**

Dawn peaked through the red velvet curtains of the hotel room. Lindsay Monroe turned over and buried her head in her pillows, when she felt someone move next to her. She was supposed to be alone; they were at a conference, Stella, Flack and Herself. The person moved again and Lindsay forced her eyes open.

The morning light blinded her and she caught sight of her left hand, why was there a class ring on her finger? It was a blue stone with a silver band and said Tigers on it. She moved and felt the cotton sheets on her bare skin, "Oh hell no." She muttered.

Lindsay rolled over and shrieked at who her bed partner was. His unruly dark brown hair was touching her arm and his muscular arm was locked around her waist. She readjusted the sheet so it covered her and then set upon the task of waking the man and figuring out what was going on.

"Flack." She breathed and poked his arm.

"Hmmf." He rolled over and pulled the sheet with him.

"Flack!" She groaned and grabbed the sheet, pulling it off him and wrapping it securely around herself, "FLACK!"

"Wha..." Flack mumbled and didn't open his eyes.

"DON!"

"Lindsay?" Don Flack opened his eyes and set up, "What are you doing in a sheet?" He paused and took catalog of himself, "Linds," His voice rose an octave, "Why am I naked!?"

"Why is your class ring on my finger?" Lindsay held up her left hand.

"We didn't... I mean... surely, not." Flack rambled.

"I have no idea, but I am adding two and two together and saying, probably." Lindsay groaned, her head was spinning from her alcohol consumption.

"Check your purse!" Flack suggested, covering himself with the comforter and searching for his wallet.

Lindsay grabbed her purse from the table and opened it. After rifling through it's contents for a few moments, she spoke, "No money, fifty texts from Danny and a thing of lifesavers that have been in here since nineteen ninety-five."

"I hate Wells Fargo." Flack sighed, holding up a bank statement and proof that he'd gotten a money order for the cost of a wedding.

The phone on the nightstand rang and they both cringed, Lindsay stumbled over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Flack." Stella Bonasera laughed on the other end.

"Stella!" Lindsay let out an exasperated screech.

"Oh come on. It was so cute." Stella giggled, "Elvis was so happy to marry you two, 'specially after your hubby wowed him with his vast knowledge of the King's tunes."

"Stell! How could you let us do this!?" Lindsay put her head in her hands.

"The Long Island Iced Tea, baby." Stella giggled some more, "Okay, forget I called you baby, I think I'm still drunk."

"Stella, where are you?" Lindsay sighed.

"In my hotel room, alone, not married." Stella told her, "Maybe the Long Island Iced Tea is my friend after all."

"We'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in an hour?" Lindsay suggested, glancing at the digital alarm clock, they were supposed to leave for New York that afternoon.

"Enjoy your newlywed time." Stella giggled, "Give my congratulations to the groom."

"Stella!" Lindsay cried and Stella hung up.

--

"So I take it we're hitched?" Flack asked, now sitting in his boxers and only half asleep.

"Yeah. Apparently you charmed Elvis and Priscilla with your music knowledge and he was thrilled to wed us." Lindsay put her head in his hands, "How did we get into this Flack?"

"I think my plan to get you drunk and make you forget Danny worked a little too well." Flack sighed.

"See kiddies," Lindsay pointed at him, "being nice doesn't pay."

"And for that misused movie quote, I'll let you have the shower first." Flack conceded.

"Thanks." Lindsay grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. She backed out of the room as quickly as she entered, "Annulment."

"What?" Flack asked, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"An annulment!" Lindsay exclaimed, "We can get the marriage annulled and let everything go back to normal!"

"That's perfect!" Flack exclaimed, "You're a genius, Monroe."

--

Stella had suggested that Lindsay accompany them to the conference and Flack had agreed. Since Reuben had died, Danny had been ignoring Lindsay and bailing on her. Lindsay had put up with it for longer than anyone else would have. She stood beside him and never asked for a 'thank-you' but it was beginning to wear on her. The conference would give them an excuse to get her drunk and let her clear her head, not having to be conscience of Danny's feelings.

Flack had been the one to suggest they hit the bar on their final night. They'd spent the three days in Las Vegas taking in the conference and taking in sights at night. They'd gotten drinks with dinner, but they hadn't just gotten drinks. Stella had lead the way, downing several fruity flavored drinks til she found a favorite in the Long Island Iced Tea. Lindsay, like himself, had been more for shots of whiskey.

She'd drunk him under the table and they were both wasted beyond belief.

"Flack?" Lindsay Monroe came out of the bathroom. Her jeans were about four inches too long and her wet hair curled around her face.

"Hey." Flack looked up.

"It's gonna be okay." Lindsay reassured him.

"He's never gonna forgive me for this." Flack sighed, how could be be so stupid?

"You're his best friend. He'll forgive you."

"We'll see." Flack grabbed his clothes and moved for the bathroom. "We'll get through it."

--

Lindsay sat at the table, drumming her nails. She opened and shut her phone multiple times, before she finally opened her inbox.

"Fifty New Messages."

followed by, "Inbox full."

Lindsay took a deep breath and opened the first one, "Montana, I miss you."

She cringed and deleted it.

"I'm sorry."

Delete.

"I want to make this right."

Tears rolled down her face.

"I love you."

--

The seat belt sign flashed and Lindsay tightened her grip on the armrest. If she looked out her window, she could see New York City. In moments they would be landing at JFK and she'd have to walk off this plane and back into the real world.

In moments, she wouldn't be able to hide it. In a drunken whirlwind she'd married the wrong friend and in turn, she may just lose the love of her life.

**A/N: Boom. Okay, I'm gonna call it now and say three-shot. Maybe. If it works how I want it. We'll shoot for under five, okay? BTW, Synnove is so awesome it hurts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Summary: Why are these lights so bright? Did we get hitched last night? Dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother, cause now we're partners in crime.... -Katy Perry**

**A/N: Thank you lovelies for your kind reviews. Red Writer, I owe you an FMRadio if you so desire :) **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own them? That's what you get for waking up in Vegas ;)**

They sat in the coffee shop before their shifts the following morning. Lindsay had dark bags under her eyes and Flack's normally bright blue eyes were ridden with guilt. Lindsay sipped her coffee and drummed her nails on the table quietly.

"I called my lawyer. I can go in and get the paperwork started after shift today." Flack spoke quietly.

"I'm going with you." Lindsay demanded.

"You don't have to. You need some sleep, Monroe." Flack gave her a small smile.

"No way in _Hell_ are you going alone, I saw that episode of Friends, thank-you." Lindsay furrowed her brow and shot him a glare.

Flack laughed, "Alright, alright."

"Thank you." Lindsay sighed and put her head in her hands, "This is so messed up."

"I know." Flack nodded, stirring a packet of sugar into his coffee.

"What am I gonna tell him?" Lindsay sighed and let her head drop to her folded arms.

Flack daringly reached across the table and rested his hand on hers, "That he was a dumbass fool and that we made an honest mistake. It wasn't done to hurt him."

"Blame it on the alcohol." Lindsay chuckled lightly.

"Exactly." Flack laughed, "Ten years from now we'll look back and laugh about this."

"Twenty at most." Lindsay smiled.

"A century of not being able to laugh about it, then it'll be funny." Flack grinned.

They finished their coffee and Flack walked Lindsay back to the crimelab. They walked in a companionable silence. Lindsay kicked a loose piece of gravel and stared at her shoes while they walked. Flack's hands fell awkwardly at his sides and he cleared his throat every few seconds.

"If it isn't the newlyweds." Stella Bonasera smirked from behind coffee cup.

"Stell... I love you, but you call us that one more time and I'll shoot you." Lindsay glared at her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Stella sighed, "Laugh you guys, before your heads explode from thinking about it too much."

"Stella." Flack nearly growled.

"I'll walk Linds up, go to work." Stella wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulder and lead her away from the detective.

"Stella. I really don't want anyone to know about this." Lindsay sighed.

"You know they're gonna figure it out, it's a crimelab Linds, they're trained to see that kind of stuff." Stella reminded her as they boarded the elevator.

"I just... how do I tell Danny?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Try the truth." Stella suggested.

"That's what my _husband_ suggested as well." Lindsay rested her head against the wall.

"Ah. Was that a joke, Ms. Monroe?" Stella pointed and Lindsay let out a small laugh, "It's gonna be okay, Linds."

"Thanks, Stell." Lindsay felt bile rise in her throat as they stepped onto their floor.

"Go hide until Danny gets here. I'll go talk with Mac." Stella gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Stella!" Lindsay called to her retreating form, "Thank you."

--

"They what?" Mac Taylor asked; his voice was too quiet and too calm.

"Got married, but they're getting it annulled or a divorce or something." Stella explained; she was still feeling the effects of too many long island iced teas.

"What were they thinking?" Mac asked, his face twisted with horror.

"From what I remember their chain of thought was drinking was fun, payback is a bitch and that getting married meant free presents?" Stella furrowed her brow as she tried to link together the events.

"And you were okay with that!?" Mac exclaimed.

"I was a witness." Stella admitted quietly.

"Stella." Mac shook his head.

"Don't Stella me. They're adults." Stella glared at him.

"Fine, fine. They better handle it with Danny then." Mac sighed, that was going to go over like a ton of bricks.

"I know." Stella agreed.

"Where is the happy couple anyways?" Mac asked.

"Flack is out picking up a suspect and Lindsay is hiding from Danny somewhere." Stella sighed.

--

Lindsay had managed to avoid Danny until lunch. She was sitting at her desk, eating a turkey sandwich and going over the case before her. She turned when she heard the door shut and knew it was him.

"Congratulations." Danny told her, his voice was cracking.

"Don't start." Lindsay said, not looking up from her computer.

"Don't start what?" Danny asked defiantly.

"The 'Woe, woe is me' routine."

"Lindsay." He growled.

"Danny." She shoved away from the desk and stood up, "YOU completely abandoned me. YOU didn't want to talk to me. YOU ignored me every time I reached out to you. YOU chose to walk away. YOU chose to screw Rikki. Oh don't deny it. I'm not a fucking fool!"

"You married my best friend." Danny fired back.

"I was drunk and hurt!" Lindsay exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears, "You had moved on without even telling me it was over!"

"I never said it was over!"

"You can't have it both ways, Danny! It's me or her!" Lindsay swiped at her tears as she packed her things up.

"Lindsay..."

"NO! I'm not some fucking consolation prize!" Lindsay grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Danny reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her back. He pushed her against the door and kissed her harshly, his hand tangling in her hair. She shoved him away and glared at him. Pulling her hand back and thrusting it forward, her left hand connected with Danny's jaw -Flack's ring splitting his lip open.

"Dammit." She slid to the floor, her head resting against the door, "I don't want to love you."

Her words brought Danny to his knees.

--

"Ready to go?" Lindsay stood beside Flack's desk. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair had gone from straight to crumpled and curly.

"That bad?" Flack looked up at her.

"Whatever you imagined, times ten." Lindsay said softly.

"Sorry Kiddo." Flack stood up and engulfed her in a hug.

"Let's just get this thing over with."

Flack nodded and they left the precinct together. The cab ride to the upscale lawyers office was a long one to the otherside of town in rush hour traffic. Flack was a gentleman and paid for their fare and together they walked into the pretentious office.

"I hate this." Lindsay whispered.

"Me too." He agreed.

They checked in with the receptionist and took a seat in the uncomfortable seats. The paperwork they had to fill out said 'Flack v. Monroe." and Lindsay wanted to cry. They were friends, friends that made a stupid mistake, not enemies...

**A/N: I've figured out how to wrap it up in the next chapter, so hopefully ya'all like it :). **


End file.
